Various types of magnetic field sensing elements are known, including Hall Effect elements and magnetoresistance elements. Magnetic field sensors generally include a magnetic field sensing element and other electronic components. Some magnetic field sensors also include a permanent magnet (a hard ferromagnetic object) in a so-called “back biased” arrangement described more fully below. Other magnetic field sensors sense motion of a magnet.
Magnetic field sensors provide an electrical signal representative of a sensed magnetic field. In some embodiments that have the magnet (back-biased arrangements), the sensed magnetic field is a magnetic field generated by the magnet, in which case, in the presence of a moving ferromagnetic object, the magnetic field generated by the magnet and sensed by the magnetic field sensor varies in accordance with a shape or profile of the moving ferromagnetic object. In contrast, magnetic field sensors that sense a moving magnet directly sense variations of magnetic field magnitude and direction that result from movement of the magnet.
Magnetic field sensors (back-biased) are often used to detect movement of features of a ferromagnetic gear, such as gear teeth and/or gear slots or valleys. A magnetic field sensor in this application is commonly referred to as a “gear tooth” sensor.
In some arrangements, the gear is placed upon a ferromagnetic target object, for example, a camshaft in an engine. Thus, it is the rotation of the ferromagnetic target object (e.g., camshaft) that is sensed by detection of the moving features of the gear. Gear tooth sensors are used, for example, in automotive applications to provide information to an engine control processor for ignition timing control, fuel management, anti-lock braking systems, wheel speed sensors, and other operations.
Information provided by the gear tooth sensor to the engine control processor can include, but is not limited to, an absolute angle of rotation of a ferromagnetic target object (e.g., a camshaft) as it rotates, a speed of the rotation, and a direction of the rotation. With this information, the engine control processor can adjust the timing of firing of the ignition system and the timing of fuel injection by the fuel injection system.
Many types of magnetic field sensors do not provide an accurate output signal (e.g., indication of absolute angle, speed, or direction of rotation) immediately upon power up, upon movement of the ferromagnetic target object from zero rotating speed, and/or upon movement slowing to zero rotating speed, but instead provide an accurate output signal only once the ferromagnetic target object has moved through a substantial rotation or is moving with substantial speed. For example, in one type of magnetic field sensor described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,531, entitled “Detection of Passing Magnetic Articles while Adapting the Detection Threshold,” issued Feb. 25, 2003, a positive digital-to-analog converter (PDAC) and a negative digital-to-analog converter (NDAC) track positive and negative peaks of a magnetic field signal, respectively, for use in generating a threshold signal. A varying magnetic field signal is compared to the threshold signal. However, the outputs of the PDAC and the NDAC may not be accurate indications of the positive and negative peaks of the magnetic field signal until several cycles of the signal (i.e., signal peaks) occur (i.e., until several gear teeth have passed). This type of magnetic field sensor, which generally requires time to become fully accurate, is referred to herein as a so-called “precision rotation detector.”
In contrast, a “true power on state” (TPOS) detector can provide an accurate output signal shortly after movement of a ferromagnetic target object (e.g., camshaft) from zero rotating speed, or a low rotation speed in some applications of, for example, less than 100 rpm, or also shortly before movement slowing to zero rotating speed. Furthermore, even when the ferromagnetic target object is not moving, the TPOS detector can provide an indication of whether the TPOS detector is in front of a tooth or a valley of a gear. However, when the ferromagnetic target object is stationary, the conventional TPOS detector is not able to identify an absolute or relative angle of rotation of the ferromagnetic target object. The TPOS detector can be used in conjunction with a precision rotation detector within a common integrated circuit, each providing information to the engine control processor at different times. For simplicity, TPOS detectors and precision rotation detectors are shown herein within a common integrated circuit. However, the TPOS detector or the precision rotation detector can also be used alone in separate circuits.
As described above, the conventional TPOS detector provides an accurate output signal with only a small initial rotation of the ferromagnetic target object, and before the precision rotation detector can provide an accurate output signal. The TPOS detector can provide information to the engine control processor that can be more accurate than information provided by the precision rotation detector for time periods at the beginning and at the end of rotation of the ferromagnetic target object (e.g., start and stop of the engine and camshaft), but which may be less accurate when the object is rotating at speed. For magnetic field sensor arrangements that have both a TPOS detector and a precision rotation detector within a common integrated circuit, when the object is not rotating or rotating slowly, the engine control processor can use the TPOS detector. When rotating at speed, the engine control processor can primarily use rotation information provided by the precision rotation detector. In most conventional applications, once the magnetic field sensor switches to use the precision rotation detector, it does not return to use the TPOS detector until the ferromagnetic target object stops rotating or nearly stops rotating.
A conventional TPOS detector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,362,094, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Magnetic Article Detection,” issued Apr. 22, 2008. The conventional TPOS detector includes a comparator for comparing the magnetic field signal to a fixed, often trimmed, threshold signal. The conventional TPOS detector can be used in conjunction with and can detect rotational information about a TPOS cam (like a gear), which is disposed upon a ferromagnetic target object, e.g., an engine camshaft, configured to rotate.
An example of an output signal from a conventional TPOS detector has at least two states, and typically a high and a low state. The state of the conventional TPOS output signal is high at some times and low at other times as the ferromagnetic target object rotates, in accordance with features on the TPOS cam (or gear) attached to the ferromagnetic target object.
Similarly, an output signal from a conventional precision rotation detector also has at least two states, and typically a high and a low state. The state of the conventional precision rotation detector output signal is high at some times and low at other times as the ferromagnetic target object rotates, also in accordance with features on the TPOS cam (or gear) attached to the ferromagnetic target object
As described above, conventional TPOS detectors have the ability to differentiate a gear tooth from a gear valley, and to make such detection when the gear is rotating and when the gear is not rotating. In contrast, some conventional precision rotation detectors have the ability to differentiate a gear tooth from a gear valley when the gear is rotating, but not when the gear is stationary. Detectors that can identify a gear tooth from a valley are sometimes referred to as “tooth detectors.” Thus, TPOS detectors are usually tooth detectors. Some precision rotation detectors can also be tooth detectors.
Some other conventional precision rotation detectors are unable to differentiate a gear tooth from a valley, but instead, can differentiate an edge of a tooth of the gear from the tooth or the valley. Such detectors are sometimes referred to as “edge detectors.” Usually, TPOS detectors are not edge detectors. However, some precision rotation detectors can be edge detectors.
The conventional magnetic field sensor must achieve an accurate output signal that accurately differentiates between gear teeth and gear valleys even in the presence of an air gap between the magnetic field sensor and the gear that may change from installation to installation or from time to time. Still further, the conventional magnetic field sensor must achieve these differentiations even in the presence of unit-to-unit variations in relative positions of the magnet and the magnetic field sensing element within the magnetic field sensor. Still further, the conventional magnetic field sensor must achieve these differentiations even in the presence of unit-to-unit variations in the magnetic field generated by the magnet. Still further, the conventional magnetic field sensor must achieve these differentiations even in the presence of variations of an axial rotation of the magnetic field sensor relative to the gear. Still further, the conventional magnetic field sensor must achieve these differentiations even in the presence of variations of temperature around the magnetic field sensor.
The above effects result in expensive design choices. In particular, some of the above effects result it use of an expensive magnet described below in conjunction with FIG. 1.
It would be desirable to provide a magnetic field sensor that can achieve an accurate output signal that accurately differentiates between gear teeth and gear valleys while using a simpler and less expensive magnet.